Just Practicing
by Girl in Blue
Summary: Danny needs to learn how to kiss and for that he asks Sam to help him. DxS of course! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Practicing**

**Chapter One**

Danny and Tucker were sitting outside school at a table doing their homework in the small time they had in the interval before third period started. They had finished it quickly and still had fifteen minutes to spare.

Sam had done her homework the night before so she took the time to put her bag over the table and lean her head in like a pillow and was sound asleep for twenty minutes already.

Danny looked at his sleeping friend and back to Tucker who was sitting beside her. He motioned with his hand for Tucker to check if Sam was truly sleeping. Tucker waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't move.

"She's asleep like a baby." Tucker said, giving Danny a thumb's up.

"Ok, then I'll tell you this idea I had." Danny said, lowering his voice so that he wouldn't wake Sam up.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Tucker replied, moving closer like it was secret nobody could know.

"I was thinking since the last incident with Valerie, she had been acting like she actually likes me!" Danny said, as if it was the biggest news.

"Yeah, we covered that part, so what? Do you like her back?"

"I do like her and she likes the Danny Fenton! Paulina likes me too, but the Phantom part so - in a way - I have a chance with two very beautiful girls!" Danny was overjoyed, he just didn't scream out his happiness because he didn't want Sam to wake and hear their conversation; he knew how much she hated both girls he was interested in.

"Yes, you do." Tucker said, realizing the big opportunity for Danny to leave his unpopularity behind and with lucky drag him out, too. "But what will you do?"

"Well, maybe I'll ask Valerie out on a date first and with Paulina all I have to do is to show up in my ghost form." Danny said, proud of his clever thoughts (well, not that clever, after all…).

Before Tucker could reply their heard a soft chuckle coming from Sam. She lifted her head up, still looking sleepy, and laughed harder, covering her mouth with her hands. Danny and Tucker's faces were completely blank, waiting for her to finish and tell them what was so funny.

"I'm sorry." She said when her laughing subsided. "It's just that I woke up and heard your conversation."

Danny blushed; he had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Sam was a girl! She wouldn't like to hear about other girls, would she? What did she think was so funny about him wanting to make out with Valerie and Paulina?

"And what's so funny about it?" Danny asked, slightly offended.

"It's just that you're planning on going out with two girls, thinking you'll do fine, but…" She did her best to not laugh now that she saw he was very serious. "Oh please, you probably don't even know how to kiss!"

"Well, he got to start with someone." Tucker replied, crossing his arms. "And nobody is better than Paulina for that. I bet she's very experienced."

"Oh, Tucker, open your eyes." Sam said, exasperated. "Paulina? If Danny kisses her he'll make a fool of himself. He'll disappoint her and as revenge she'll probably tell everyone that Mr. Phantom suck at kissing."

"I hate to admit, but Sam has a point." Danny said, once again feeling like a loser. "I must start training with someone else before I go after them."

"Yeah, but who?" Tucker asked.

Sam stood up and put her bag on her back. "Well, I'll buy some chocolate before heading to class. I'll see you there." Then she walked towards school hurriedly, with her shiny black hair bouncing behind her.

"She speaks like she's the best kisser in town." Tucker complained, looking at Danny's disappointed face.

"Well, maybe she is." Danny said, picking his books.

"Hey! That's true!" Tucker said, standing up with a new fire. "You guys had two fake-out-make-out! It means you're not _that _inexperienced. How was she anyway?"

"I don't know, both times we just pressed lips together." Danny said very sad.

"She obviously didn't mind that." Tucker grinned, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, suspiciously.

"I mean that Sam is right, you do need to practice kissing and since she doesn't mind you should ask her to help you." Tucker said, in his mind he was congratulating himself for his idea. If Danny and Sam started 'practicing' maybe somewhere along the road it might turn the real thing and they would be happy together like he had always thought they would.

"I don't know, Tuck…" Danny sighed. "It would be weird, I mean… she's Sam! My best friend."

"That's why you can trust her with the task." Tucker picked his own books and gave Danny a friendly tap on the back. "Let's go to class, you can ask her after school."

"What if she doesn't want it?" Danny was already very disturbed by the thought.

"She'll tell you. There's nothing to worry about." And to prove his point, Tucker gave him the widest smile he could perform.

In the middle of Mr. Lancer's class, Danny passed Sam a note asking her to wait for him in the classroom because he had something really important to ask. He had never been so nervous in his entire life, not even when he asked Paulina to the ball. When the bell rang he thought he was going to die in anxiety.

What if Sam said no? Well, it would be okay, but if she said yes it would be terrifying! They weren't going to 'fake-out' a make out this time; it would be a real make out! A friendly one, but still real.

Sam sat on the table and rested her feet on the chair, her chin on her hand and her elbows on her knees. They waited for all the students to leave, just staring at each other. Tucker was the last one to go away, he winked at Danny before closing the door.

"What is it?" Sam asked, smiling with those full glossy lips. Since when Danny had started thinking about her lips?

"I was thinking about what you said before class." He managed to say, very carefully and not mixing the words.

"About the kiss?" She asked, simply, as if it was not a big deal. Her attitude just made it even harder for him to speak. He realized he was sweating and that the classroom seemed smaller than he had imagined.

"Yes." Danny said, panting.

"Are you okay, Danny? You're sweating." She asked, putting a hand on his forehead. Her touch was burning his skin. She was so warm. He gently pushed her hands away.

"I'm fine. So… would you help me?" He asked, biting his tongue, nervously.

"Help you with what?" She asked. If she was playing dumb, she was very good at it and it wasn't funny because she was torturing him.

"Practice kissing." He finally said. Would her kiss be a paralyzing one? Would he feel embarrassed afterwards? She stopped, like she had been frozen in time. She looked at him in deep thought.

"Why do you think I can help you?" She asked.

"Well, when we were in those 'fake-out-make-out' you really looked like you knew what you were doing…" Danny started. "And since we're friends you wouldn't mind… would you? It's a favor. As friends." He insisted. Now he sounded pathetic. He was begging her!

"Okay." She said simply.

Danny blinked once.

Twice.

Did she just agree in help him practice kissing?

"Okay." Danny repeated. "When can we start?" He asked, not really knowing what he was saying. His brain was swimming in joy.

"Now, if you want." She said, looking around and making sure they were alone.

He didn't remember eating live butterflies, but there were about a thousand flapping their wings around his stomach by the time she had finished her sentence. She looked at him, waiting for him to make up his mind. He stood up, sighing nervously, and walked closer to her, being careful to not brush his hands to hers. He couldn't bear touching her at the moment so he just closed his eyes tightly and bent down kissing her quickly and backing off again. The whole kiss didn't last more than a second.

He opened one eye, then he opened the other. She stared at him blankly. Then, her expression started changing. She looked like she was forcing back a laugh.

"That was pathetic." She said, finally. Danny looked ready to die on the spot. "Why are you so nervous, anyway?" She tried to be gentle, grabbing his hand and making him sit down by her side, smiling at him.

"I don't know I think I was born to be a loser." Danny said, helplessly.

"Don't be like that, you just need practice." She smiled. "First you must realize that it's just me, same old Sam, I won't be mad if you do it wrong." Danny finally looked more cheerful. "Most importantly, you must know that a kiss is not just a peck."

"I can barely 'peck' right." Danny shrugged.

"Now, cheer up." She said, standing up. "A classroom is not exactly a good place to practice." She picked up her books and Danny picked his. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Now?" Danny seemed scared again.

"Well, if you want to do it another day…" She suggested, slightly disappointed.

"Tomorrow would be fine." Danny said, quickly. "After school."

"Fine. Where?" She asked.

"The park?" He tried.

"Too public." She replied. "Somewhere we can be alone."

"My house." Danny said. "Tomorrow my parents will take Jazz to this Genius Camp. They will be out the whole afternoon."

"Perfect." They walked together through the corridors, keeping their thoughts to themselves. "Do you think Tucker is waiting for us at the Nasty Burger?"

"I don't know. Let's go there." Danny said smiling. Sam smiled back and in a moment they were back being the friends they always had been before that kiss. Maybe it would be okay to kiss her and not ruin the friendship.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoy this fic. Next chapter will be posted soon. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The day they would really start practicing arrived too soon for Danny's desperate heart. He opened the front door of his house and stepped aside to let Sam walk in first. She looked awfully quiet, though she seemed relaxed… well; she was more relaxed than he was.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Danny asked, his voice failing him.

"No, I'm fine." She stood there, waiting for him to do something.

"Ok so… what about going up to my room?" He asked, helping her with her books. "At least we can hear it when my parents arrive."

"Better safe than sorry." Sam grinned, following him upstairs. Danny walked to his radio and turned it on in some station that had some good music, the kind Sam liked. He turned around and saw that she was sitting on his bed, staring at him. He felt like she was enjoying torturing him. He looked like a lost puppy. Sam finally took pity on him. "Danny, it's just me." She patted the bed, next to her.

It wasn't just Sam, Danny realized. It was Sam, in his bed, ready to kiss him to oblivion. He was terrified. Slowly and hesitantly he sat down beside her. He jumped when she touched his arm, making her roll her eyes.

"You need to relax, Danny!" She said, losing her patience. "Yesterday you were acting like a hero when it came to girls and now you act like a scared mouse! You'll need to stand this as a man if you ever want to make out with Paulina, Valerie or whoever else you have in mind."

Danny had almost forgotten it was about kissing other girls. He was so scared that he was going to kiss Sam, that he forgot why he was kissing her in the first place. She turned to her right so that she was facing him completely. They were standing millimeters away from each other now.

"Yesterday, with that peck, you forgot the touching part." She said, reasoning like it was some math question.

"Touching?" Danny squeaked.

"Contact is really important." Sam said, as if it was obvious. "Now you put your hands around me – c'mon Danny, don't be childish – on my waist is perfect." She guided him, putting her own arms around his neck.

It was so wrong in having his best friend of opposite sex on his bed with him like that, but it still felt very comforting. He was finally relaxing under her touch.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course, silly." She smiled, closing her eyes and parting her lips slightly, waiting for him to reach out for her.

He leaned forward and at the first feather-like touch he realized her lips were softer than he remembered. She sighed against his lips and he had no idea why. He pressed his lips to hers a little harder and he brought his left hand to cup her cheek. Her lips moved against his and he understood he wasn't supposed to stay there, still.

He had to admit he was enjoying himself. Her lips were full and soft and her gloss tasted like cherry. He kept reaching further; she was almost falling down when she put a hand over his chest and pushed him away. Danny felt really embarrassed. He had been too forward; he knew he had screwed this up.

"There's no need to press that hard," She said. "I liked it, but it is not necessary." She smiled. Danny was puzzled. "I liked how you cupped my cheek." She said, biting her lower lip. "I think we can get to the tongue part."

"Tongue?" Danny repeated hysterically.

"Yes, Danny, you didn't think it was over just like that, did you?" She replied, brushing her hair off her eyes. When he didn't respond, she reached up to him again and one more time she put her hands around his neck and he automatically put one hand on her waist and the other on her neck. "I'm going to do it first, and then it's your turn, okay?" Danny could only nod.

Sam closed her eyes and waited. Soon his lips found hers, more confidently, still been gentle. He eagerly waited for what was to come. Sam opened her lips and gently prodded her tongue against his lips. He opened up for her feeling really weird about having someone else's tongue inside his mouth. She tasted like fresh mint. Her body was pressing closer to his. It started feeling right. The whole situation seemed to be getting somewhere.

He was scared now. They were exploring each other's mouth and the way he started to feel bothered him. It felt right! It wasn't supposed to feel right! She was his best friend, he wasn't supposed to enjoy this like she was… - well, a girl! His heart was beating wildly. What if it affected their friendship? What if he couldn't get enough of her? He wanted to kiss her again and again and again and it was worrying him!

"Danny, we're home!" Jack Fenton called from downstairs.

Danny and Sam quickly broke apart and sat at a good distance from each other, looking nervously at each other. They were out of breath and their lips were swollen. It was pretty obvious what they had been doing. Sam quickly stood up, crossed the room and sat in front of Danny's computer, throwing a book at him. He caught it in midair and opened, putting it in front of his face.

"Hey, honey, what are you doing?" Maddie walked inside the room, looking very happy. "Oh, hello Sam."

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton." Sam replied, looking at her quickly.

"I'm just reading mom, we have an upcoming test." Danny said, still not knowing what book he was reading.

"That's wonderful, dear; you study hard and get an A+." Then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam let go of her breathe, not realizing she had been holding it. Danny lay down on his bed, throwing the book away. Both sighed in relief, before grinning at each other.

"We can practice again tomorrow if you like." Sam offered;

"Yes, I think I need more practice." Danny replied, sitting up.

"We could meet at my house after school." She said. "My parents will leave in the morning for Paris so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"It would be great." Danny watched her movements. She stood up and picked up her books and purse. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." He said, standing up.

"See you." She replied, both their gazes met and they stood there for what seemed an eternity before Sam walked to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. Danny turned around in the last minute and met her lips in a quick peck. She blushed; smiling, then she opened the door and left his room.

**Thank you so MUCH for the reviews. I just wanted to tell you that Danny and Sam are both sixteen in this fanfic. So, you know… teen hormones are kicking in. Well, I better start working on chapter three. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Sam hadn't shown up for school the next day. Danny thought it was because of her parents, she probably wanted to say goodbye to them so she just stayed home. He got a message from her in the class saying that her parents had missed the flight so they would go the next morning so the practicing 'section' was cancelled. He went to his house and couldn't stop thinking about her.

That night they chatted normally on the computer with Tucker. She was treating like she always did. She didn't give him one suggestive glance, which was infuriating because he was looking for signs that she maybe was thinking of him a bit differently. Wasn't she thinking that maybe it would change their friendship? He was nearly going nuts with the thoughts and she seemed cool, like she always was.

He was acting goofily on the school next day, he had to admit. On his mind he could only think and think again of how wonderful their kiss was. He grinned at himself each five minutes. Tucker caught him once or twice and raised an eyebrow. Danny looked away blushing, but he knew he couldn't hide forever. Tucker wasn't very perceptive, but he noticed there was something strange about Danny.

Tucker cornered him when Danny was about to leave for Sam's house. He crossed his arms over his chest while leaning o the classroom's threshold, making it impossible for Danny to leave. He had that annoying knowing grin on his face. It looked like Tucker had already figured it out.

"So, if I guessed it right, by the goofy look on your face, Sam agreed to help you out." Tucker said.

"Yes, she did." Danny sighed. He pulled out a chair and sat on it, feeling that he really had to tell it to someone before he went crazy. "We practiced yesterday." He said, burying his hand on his hands impatiently.

"Really!" Tucker sat down, too. The grin on his face vanished. He was too surprised to joke. He didn't know that Sam would actually do it! "Did you kiss?"

"Yes. The day before yesterday. My room." Danny said in a muffed voice.

"Wow… how was it?" Tucker asked, feeling excited about the whole thing.

"Good. Very good. Too good to be my best friend's kiss." Danny sighed, still hiding his face.

"Hey, but you were practicing." Tucker tried to cheer him up. "It was supposed to be good, every kiss is good it doesn't matter who you are kissing."

"But it is confusing!" Danny finally looked at him. "She's treating me normally! We were practically at each other's throats and she doesn't mind it! I'm going insane here, I can't wait to kiss her again and I feel like our friendship will be ruined forever! She acts like it was just an agreement we had, in theory, but we're kissing! We're fucking kissing and she acts like its normal!"

"Whoa, dude, calm down and breathe." Tucker said, raising his hands in case Danny decided to attack him. "It's not the end of the world. If Sam doesn't mind the whole kissing thing you can relax because the friendship won't be ruined."

"There's something changing." Danny said, calming down. "I don't know what it is, but it's changing."

"You should concentrate on just practicing, like in a basketball game." Tucker grinned, he didn't think Danny would practice kissing like in a game, but he had to encourage the confused boy. "You're kissing her because of Valerie and Paulina, remember? You surely don't feel attracted to Sam like you feel towards them."

"Yeah… I think what I feel for Sam is different." Danny finally agreed. "Maybe you're right. I'm mixing a favor for something else because of a friendly kiss."

"That's what I'm saying, man. You relax and go to her, practice some more kisses and get really to drive the girls out there totally crazy." Tucker smiled to himself. If he was correct, Danny would realize his feeling before he ever kissed anyone else.

"Yes." Danny smiled too. "Now I must go, she's waiting for me."

"Okay, you don't want to keep the girl waiting." Tucker shoved his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom after Danny, seeing him rush through the corridors to meet the girl he hadn't realized he was in love with. Tucker, the cupid, was back in action.

Danny found Sam's door opened. He called, but no one answered. If her parents had really gone in the morning then Sam was supposed to be alone. He hadn't seen her grandmother or a butler.

"Sam?" He called. When she didn't answer he climbed the stairs and headed for her room. The door was halfway opened and he peeked inside. He saw her form lying still on her bed, breathing softly.

He smiled. She was sleeping with her head turned to the door, over her covers. She had a loose skirt that ended about her knees and a small top that showed her belly, just like the ones she always wore. Her hair was down and was falling on her eyes like a messy curtain. He had never thought she would be so adorable.

He was going to turn around and leave her alone when he felt something rubbing on his ankles. He looked down and saw a small white cat. He always loved animals and tried to pick the kitty up, but it ran away from him, jumping on Sam's bed, on top of her.

The movement was enough to wake her up. She stirred lazily, holding the kitty closer. She opened her eyes and saw Danny standing there, looking guilty for waking her up.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "I didn't know you were alone… and that you had a cat."

"My parents bought him yesterday for me not to be alone while they were away." She smiled, stretching her arms and legs, still lying down. Danny watched her nervously. "Come here." She said, stretching one hand to him.

Danny felt like he was going to die this time. Wasn't she going to sit up? She was just leaning back on the pillows and waiting for him. Her face looked like they would do it for real, she was expectantly! He sat by her side and she put one hand on his shoulder coaxing him to lye down, too.

Danny did what she wanted. Sam came closer to him, putting a hand on his back and pressing closer. Too close. Now, that would be awkward if she felt him when he started reacting. The dread feeling vanished as soon as he looked at her face. She was giving him an adorable smile, the kind she just gave when she was a little girl and he offered her a lollipop.

He didn't say a word; he just leaned forward and kissed her. Her hands tangled in his hair as she contently kissed him back, letting him lead the pace. He was anxious to get to the tongue part so he just sneaked it across her lips, surprised to hear her purring like a happy cat before opening up to him. She was rubbing her leg against him, why was she doing that? Didn't see notice it was making him _react_ to her? Wasn't she feeling_ it_ already?

He pulled back quickly, sitting up, his back to her. He didn't see her face, but he heard her breathily and confused voice when she sat up behind him.

"What's wrong? You were doing fine."

"What's wrong?" Danny was in a mix of embarrassment and rage. It was her fault in the first place; they should have kept sat up. "You felt _it_! You know _what's_ wrong!"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Sam asked, confused. Danny flushed. "Look, it's nothing to be ashamed of; I was sort of expecting it." She tried to explain it gently to not make the poor boy through a heart attack. "You're a healthy teenage boy, it was supposed to happen."

"You don't mind?" The relief was so powerful that he felt light headed.

"Of course not, silly." She smiled, reassuring. She intertwined her fingers with his. He had never noticed that her hands were so small near his. "Do you want to stop for today?"

"Only if you want to." He smiled.

"Well, let's continue then."

Danny couldn't say he wasn't glad. He finally was able to relax into the kiss and enjoy it. His hands tucked behind the small of her back, kissing her urgently and fully. He felt her lips turning into a smile against his, he pulled away slowly to see her expression.

"There some new things you might want to know." She grinned naughtily, almost making Danny's heart to stop.

She pulled him down to her once more, kissing him gently, then she gently tugged his lower lip, exciting him past the point he thought possible. She left his lips and moved to his jaw, kissing and nibbling. He lay back on the pillow, encouraging her to move half on top of him and continue doing all those interesting things with her mouth. He might have a week spot on his neck. By the time she was finished he thought he would never catch his breathe again. He couldn't even think coherently.

"What was _that_?" He asked, breathless.

"Did you like it?" She grinned.

"Of course I did!"

"You try it, then." She lay down on the pillow giving him free access to do everything he wanted. He gulped nervously. He supported his weight with one arm, lying half on top of her just like she had done to him, careful to not crush her. He kissed her lips and did exactly what she had done to him, tugging her lips, nibbling her jaw and sucking her neck. She moved under his touch and Danny almost had a stroke when he realized she had started moaning.

He must be doing it right, then. She was enjoying it.

Danny had never felt so good in his life. It was better than score an A, better than beat all ghosts back into the ghost zone. He was happy.

**Okay, people one more chapter done. Did you like it? Of course life is not just candy and smiles so wait because there will be complications on the plot. Don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sam went to school the next days and hung out with Danny and Tucker like she always did. Danny was pretty sure that she was enjoying their practicing section just like he was, he was almost sure things was changing for her, too. He remembered her foggy eyes, her breathless voice and all that moaning once they had stopped kissing and decided that it was time to finish the section.

They hadn't decided another day to practice again and Danny feared that it was over and that he was never going to kiss her again. He wasn't sure of her reaction and this time he didn't want to run to Tucker for advice. Somehow what he shared with Sam was supposed to stay just between them.

Danny was going crazy when it completed one week without a kissing section, they didn't have the time to even talk about it because they were having tests, endless weeks of tests! He was more than anxious to feel her lips again; in fact he thought that if he didn't kiss her soon he was going to explode.

Their next class was Gym, so Danny had this small idea for getting her alone. Sam usually was the last one to leave the locker room because she never changed in front of the other girls. He was going to change, turn ghost and wait for her to leave the locker room. When she did he would turn her intangible and drag her in an empty classroom or a closet or anything he could find, and kiss her.

He was able to get separated from Tucker and waited for her at the door of the girl's locker room. He saw the door opening and Sam walked out with a high ponytail; she hated Gym class, she hated she had to wear shorts in front of the whole class; Danny didn't mind seeing her in shorts, though.

He grabbed her arm and she almost screamed, he put a hand on her mouth to shut her up and flew to the first closet he saw. There were only some boxes inside. It was perfect. He put Sam on her feet, turning human again. She looked at him, questionably, but understood what he was doing the moment his mouth went down to hers in a bruising kiss.

Her eyes were wide in shock, but soon she gave in and let him do whatever he wanted with her. He just wanted to practice after all. His lips were on hers fervently 'I created a monster' Sam thought, surprised.

"You're… mmmph –good at it. Gosh- Mmmph!" She said in between kisses.

He pressed her against the wall and for the first time he felt he was in control of what was going on. She was completely in his hands and he loved every minute of it. His hands were on her waist and hers were on his neck. She gently pushed him away grinning.

"Are we still practicing?" She asked, completely breathless.

"Practicing?" Danny lost all his self confidence when he heard that. That's right, it was about practicing. "Of course we are."

"Not that I think it's appropriate for a school closet, but it's better than Gym class." She grinned. She found his hands and put it under her shirt, just above her waist. Her skin burned his fingers and Danny's knees weakened, barely being able to support both of them.

He nodded, but he wasn't looking at her face, he was fixed on her chest. Oh, my… Sam actually had breasts. He felt an enormous desire to touch them.

She grinned, as if she knew what he was thinking.

Danny once more was glued on her mouth, deciding that it was better give into action then wonder what she meant to tell him with that grin. He grazed lightly his lips along her neck and his hands snaked up, carefully, more curious than ever.

She started moaning again, making him lose all the coherent thoughts. Her hands went up to his shoulders and she lifted up a leg, placing it around his hip. In shock and completely without thinking, he reached up and cupped her breasts.

Danny realized they were in a dangerous territory. It wasn't about practicing anymore, if it ever was. They were making out for real. If it was fake she couldn't be moaning like that. It was getting out of control and he feared they were enjoying it too much to care.

He realized he had to stop.

His kissed became lighter and his hands were back in decent places. Sam was standing by herself on the ground again, smiling happily. Finally their mouths broke apart and Sam rested her head on his chest, taking the time to her breathe get normal again.

"I think we should go to class." Danny said.

"Yes…" Sam sighed, stepping away from him and fixing her hair, her face was back in the 'best friend' expression, which troubled Danny. "I think we had enough practice." She said, turning her back to him. He heard her voice breaking, as if she was ready to cry. "You're really good at it now."

"Sam…"

"Valerie will love it." Then, she opened the closet door and ran to class, leaving Danny there, wondering what had just happened.

"Danny, what happened back there? You were throwing the balls like they were some kind of weapon. Why are you so furious?" Tucker asked when they were the only two remaining in the boy's locker room.

"What happened?" Danny repeated, kicking the wall. "SHE happened."

"She? You mean Sam?" Tucker asked, confused.

"Yes! Gosh, girls are so confusing!"

"Calm down before you get a detention for destroying the school." Tucker was able to make Danny sit down. "Now tell me what happened."

"We were practicing again." Danny said. Tucker flipped inside. "We were in a closet a while ago." Tucker's eyes widened. Now, that was shocking. "It was going very well; she even let me touch her..." Danny didn't know what he was saying anymore, Tucker didn't have to know the details and of course, since Danny started he got really intrigued.

"She let you touch her? But how? Did you… did you grab her boobs or something like that?" Tucker was dying now, he wanted to know everything.

"Yes I did." Danny rolled his eyes. Tucker's eyes were ready to pop out of his face. "She said I could!" Danny defended himself 'well, actually she didn't say anything'. "And really it's not what it is about."

"You two were making out a little more than necessary." Tucker thought out loud. "I hope you didn't disrespect her in any way." He warned.

"Of course I didn't." Danny said. "She agreed to help me practice kissing, then we're making out, then I had the feeling we were doing more than practicing. She looked pretty content when we were finished and suddenly she turns around crying and saying I was ready to put a move on Valerie." Danny said, quickly in one breathe.

"Well, maybe she started liking it more than she should and decided to stop it before you both ended hurt." Tucker guessed, crossing his arms.

"Why would she do that?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. Really, that ghost boy as dense.

"Because she thinks you don't like her more than a friend and she has a reason to believe it because you droll over Valerie and Paulina at least twice a day." Tucker explained. "She's trying to be good friend and since you had an agreement that it would be ONLY practice, she stopped it in the right time."

"So it had nothing to do with deeper feelings." Danny concluded. "The whole time it was just practice." He was disappointed. "Maybe it's better if we really stopped it."

"Well, you could ask Sam if she was okay with it first." Tucker didn't want it to end like that. He was sure Sam liked Danny and vice versa.

"She said it already." Danny sighed. "Our practice is over. I'm an experienced kisser." He stood up and left the room, leaving Tucker staring at the empty space in front of him. Man… Sam was probably in some corner crying her heart out and Danny didn't have a clue!

There was another thing that not even Tucker knew. Dash was in the locker room, too, hearing every word the 'geeks' were saying.

**A-N- Da da daaaa! Some plot, finally. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sam was sad, but she decided not to mind Danny' stupid actions. She had started liking him somewhere in the last years, before he got his ghost powers. At first she thought it was a stupid teen crush, but it just wouldn't go away. She still thought it was a silly crush, that's why she never made a move.

She had decided to forget her feelings so that Danny would have the girl he wanted. She wasn't willing to risk their friendship for some shallow crush. She was almost over him when Danny had that stupid idea of practice kissing. She really thought she could help him without being even more attracted, but it wasn't exactly like that. He built a new fire inside of her, something she had never felt before. There was something in his kiss, in his touch, that was completely addicting.

The school wasn't a good place to be when you're debating with yourself about your feelings for your best friend. Sam decided to excuse herself from third period and walked out the building before anyone could stop her.

The sky was dark with clouds. The rain was starting, but she didn't mind, actually she loved walking in rain. She was exactly fifteen feet away from school when she realized she had forgotten her extra pair of shoes inside the locker room. She turned around and entered school again, dripping wet.

"There she is!" She heard Paulina saying, she looked at her and saw Paulina looking at her evilly. "The slut who gives kissing lessons for dummies."

Sam froze in place. How did Paulina know? She ran past Paulina, completely ignoring her and keeping her dignity, but as soon as she passed her, Dash showed up in front of her, grinning mischievously.

"What you want, Dash?" Sam asked, in her best smart-ass way.

"I want lessons, too." Dash said. "Or do you just kiss losers?"

"Whoever I kiss is not your business." Sam said, walking past him, too, only to have her writs grabbed and twisted behind her, Dash turned her around so that she was facing him. He looked dangerous, but luckily Mr. Lancer showed up in the end of the corridor.

"Mr. Baxter I order you to let go of Miss Manson immediately." Mr. Lancer said angrily.

Dash let go of her, and Sam ran to the Locker Rooms before Mr. Lancer decided to question her and before Dash and Paulina had a chance to get her alone again. She ran inside and saw her shoes under a chair. She picked them up and put them inside her bag, she closed the door and tiptoed away from the room; just when she was passing by the closet she had made out with Danny the day before, she heard noises coming from it.

Curiosity was one of her weakness. She bit her lip and bent down to look through the keyhole. Inside were Danny and Valerie kissing passionately. 'I knew it' she thought. 'It's for the best like this'. She sighed, completely ignoring her own tears and her breaking heart. 'That's what it was about from the beginning, I shouldn't make a big deal out of this.'

She ran through the corridors once again, out of the school. The rain was falling heavily now. She had second thoughts before going out without an umbrella. She looked around and saw Dash and Paulina again, walking in her direction.

Sam decided that rain was better than face Paulina and Dash after seeing Danny and Valerie together. She wouldn't have the strength to stand and face them this time. She opened the doors and ran into the rain.

Tucker was just behind Dash and Paulina when Sam ran away. He didn't have the courage to face them alone, but he would make sure Danny would hear about this. Why did Paulina and Dash know about the kissing arrangement Sam had with Danny? Did Danny say anything? Tucker followed the wet path Sam had left behind to see where she had been coming from. He saw a bigger puddle in front of a closet and immediately opened the door, surprising Danny and Valerie in each other's arms.

"Shit man!" Tucker said, not knowing if he was surprised or angry that Sam had seen such scene.

"Sorry." Danny replied, looking regretful.

"I guess I'll be on my way." Valerie said, picking her purse. "I'll see you around Danny." She said, suggestively.

They watched Valerie go away, swinging her hips on the way. Tucker studied Danny's expression closely. He didn't look like he had a good time.

"Did you tell anyone about you and Sam?" Tucker asked, looking dangerously angry.

"Of course not, why?" Danny asked, becoming worried.

"Dash and Paulina were pestering her about it." Tucker said. "And apparently she saw you with Valerie."

"She did?" Danny paled.

"I guess. She ran away." Tucker explained.

"From school, you mean?" Danny looked worried. "But it's raining cats and dogs outside!"

"Apparently she doesn't mind." Tucker replied, tiredly. "Look Danny, you better talk to Sam about you and Valerie."

"I'm not going to see Valerie again." Danny sighed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I… I didn't enjoy it." Danny explained.

"Not every girl kisses like Sam, Danny. It's something you'll have to get used to." Tucker said, putting his hands on his pockets.

"I wasn't going to kiss Valerie in the first place, SHE attacked me."

"Whatever, man. I think we should probably go to class."

"I don't know, Tuck. You said Sam's outside in the rain." Danny looked apprehensive.

"The slut will be fine." Dash showed up, carrying a ball under his arm. "She probably had lessons for some nerd." He laughed.

Danny blinked his eyes green. Tucker put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. As much as they wanted to beat Dash, in school was not a good idea.

"We can get him after school is over, Danny, we don't want detention." Tucker said.

It was difficult to drag Danny to the classroom, Tucker was glad he had become taller than Danny, because that boy in his sixteen years old had the strength of a bull.

Sam started running at first, afraid to get pneumonia, but soon she ran out of breath and slowed down. She started walking in a slow pace... letting the rain wash away her tears. She had to admit it was refreshing. Instead of walking home, she changed direction and headed to the park.

Nobody was at her house anyway, besides she was starting to enjoy the storm. She needed a cold shower anyway. She sat down on the grass, looking up. The sky was actually beautiful all cloudy. Not many people could see real beauty…

Would Danny start dating Valerie? Did he love her? Did she kiss better? Sam had never kissed anyone before Danny; she was leading him all that time because he had asked her to and she had seen in there a good opportunity to try what she would never have for real. He just saw her as a best friend and she had to accept that.

Don't mistake her thoughts for some lovesick teenager. Sam didn't think relationships could last, not the boyfriend-girlfriend kind, she didn't believe in happy marriage and she didn't want that. She was just terribly attracted to someone who could never respond her feelings, leaving her on the ground, wet and unsatisfied. She just wanted to have a love affair with him at the moment. She just wanted to have his touch again.

She was getting really tired. How poetic was it? She could just sleep in a green field out in the rain, thinking of her loved one.

The rain hadn't stopped when third period ended. Danny couldn't pay attention to a single word the teacher said. He was thinking of Valerie and Sam. He really thought he was going to enjoy being with Valerie, but kissing her wasn't everything he thought it would be. There wasn't the excitement he felt when he was with Sam.

Where could Sam be? Had she just walked home? Why wasn't she answering the phone? Did something happen to her before she got home? Ghosts?

A thunder came crashing the school yard. Danny ran to the boy's bathroom and transformed into his ghost form. He flew out of the school, turning intangible so that he was protected from the cold raindrops. At full speed he scanned the streets that Sam had to take to go to her house. He didn't see a sign of her anywhere. He arrived at her house and flew directly into her room.

Her bed was unmade, her room was a mess with pajamas and lingerie everywhere (she never cleaned her room, after all she had butlers to do that for her), he flew inside the whole house only to be sure that no one was home. He started to panic. Something happened to her!

He flew out of her house and once more scanned the streets. The rain was becoming lighter, there were no more thunders. Danny was frantic; he flew in a different corner and headed to the park. He didn't know where else she could be.

His heart lightened up when he spotted someone laying on the grass. He could recognize her miles away. He sped up, thinking she might be injured or something, but as he got closer he saw her stretching her arms up, as if she was really enjoying that cold rain.

Danny stepped on the ground and transformed back into his human self, shivering from the cold raindrops. Sam saw the flash that came from him and sat up, looking surprised to see him there. Danny had never seen more adorable scene in his life. There was this beautiful girl on the grass, looking back at him with big violet eyes, completely showered by the rain. He wanted to touch that wet hair; he wanted to kiss those moist lips.

Sam didn't have a chance to ask him what was going on, he kneeled down in front of her and kissed her wet and dense. He didn't mind the cold anymore. He desperately deepened the kiss, holding her as close as he could. He felt her smiling under his lips and grinned back, not wanting to break their contact, but it became impossible when she pulled away, and putting her arms around his neck.

He leaned his forehead on hers watching her beautiful smile. She finally looked him in the eyes, backing away from him.

"There's nothing sweeter than kissing in the rain." She said.

Danny smiled back, standing up with her.

"You need a hot bath before you catch a cold."

Sam nodded, letting him guide her home. Unconsciously, she knew that they were about to change something precious.

**AN- This is not the end! There's still a lot to come. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, I'm back to college (summer break is over, darn it) and since this is my final year it'll get very complicated, besides, I need to find a job… I'll keep writing when I get the time, I think I can keep posting one chapter each week, but I'm not promising anything. **

**BTW, I'm starting a new fanfic so, check it out if you can.**

**Review and make an author happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You can use my bathroom; I'll go to my parent's." Sam said, opening the bathroom door for Danny. "Are you sure you won't rather go home?"

"I'm going to stay here with you tonight." Danny said. He was still scared because of her sudden disappearance that afternoon. He had called his parents and said he (and Tucker – a small lie) would spend the night at Sam's house for some horror movie section.

Sam handed him her father's pajamas and left the room, getting her own clothes before going. Her kitty entered in the bathroom with him, watching while he showered quickly. Ten minutes was enough feel refreshed. He slipped out of the shower, dried his hair and tried Mr. Manson's clothes. Well, it wasn't that big on him, besides he had never had silk pajamas, he was really enjoying it.

He sat down on Sam's bed, waiting for her. The kitty sat down beside him. He scratched the cat until both of them grew bored. Sam was almost thirty minutes in the shower. How can a girl take so long showering? He stood up and walked to her parent's bedroom. It wasn't his intention to sneak, but he saw the bathroom door opening he couldn't help it. He turned invisible and watched the girl walking out of the door only on her panties and bra.

He had never seen her in so little. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched as she rubbed her hands on her arms, shivering. He forgot that the temperature dropped when he became a ghost. He couldn't help, but walk closer to her.

Sam gasped when she felt a cold invisible thumb running across her bottom lip. Others fingers touched her neck slowly and torturously. She whimpered softly, already knowing that her lover ghost was there with her. She felt his lips on hers and she opened her eyes in time to see his form materializing in front of her eyes.

Danny wrapped his arms around her; he kissed her all the way back to her room, barely breaking the contact. When he felt the edge of her bed behind his knees he brought her down with him, pressing his hands on her hips until she straddled him. Whatever they were heading now, they couldn't go back.

She pressed herself to him until he fell on his back, bringing her down with him. Without warning she slipped her hands under his shirt nearly driving him mad. He grabbed her by the waist, changing their positions; he took his time to take his shirt of before bending down to meet her lips once again. He didn't ask for permission to reach up and put his hands on her breasts and she didn't protest.

He let his lips to tease her neck. She was wriggling beneath him, her mouth hanging open for not reason at all. If Danny was excited by her sight, when she wrapped her legs around him he lost it completely. It would mean the end of something really good if she didn't want him to touch her like that, but Danny had to try or else he would die. He put a hand on her thigh, slowly reaching up. He reached her knickers and she still didn't give him any sign that she didn't want this; instead, she seemed to be enjoying it a lot. Gathering his courage, he touched her. She jerked against his hand, crying out.

He was scared he had done something wrong at first, but when he saw her hazed eyes, he knew that instead, he had done something very right. She smiled at him, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. Danny's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect her to do that. She bit her lip, waiting for him to remove it from her. He gulped and reached for the fabric, slowly taking it from her.

The sight before him was too much. He had never seen breasts so close before. He might have been frozen there, staring at her for a whole eternity, before she reached up to him bringing his lip softly to hers, tucking his pants urgently.

"Promise me you'll be gentle." She whispered, devouring his lips hungrily.

"I promise." He whispered back, laying her down on the bed once more.

The sun entered in the room the next morning, waking the two young lovers one hour early. Sam slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light. She tried to move away, but she felt an arm wrapped around her very naked waist. She remembered what she had done the night before with her best friend. She smiled to herself. She had never felt so happy before. She moved under his arms so that she was looking at his sleeping face.

The movement was enough to wake Danny up and also to make Sam realize how sore she was. She hissed painfully the same time Danny opened his eyes to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, groggily.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just a bit sore, that's all."

Danny looked at the clock. "Gosh, we're early."

"I know." Sam studied his face as he yawned and turned up so that he was facing the ceiling, deep in thought. "I really enjoyed it, by the way."

He looked back at her, as if it was what he was expecting her to say. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yea," She grinned, sitting up, suddenly feeling timid and covering her chest with the blanket. "I'll take a shower; if you want you can go ahead and have breakfast."

"No, I'll just wait for you..." Danny said, smiling at her, as she stood up and walking into the bathroom. Danny laid his back on the pillow once more, thinking if what he and Sam shared would change anything. Who was he kidding? It would change everything!

'What the hell have I done?'

"Look! It's the tutor and the student!" Paulina said loudly once Danny and Sam walked into the school. They had been careful not to touch each other since they left her house.

Danny in other circumstances would have admired Paulina's beauty and completely ignored what she said, but he knew what she was talking about and he remembered very well that Dash had called Sam a slut the day before. Sam was the one reaching forward to face Paulina, she lifted her hand dangerously close the girl's face. Danny frowned when he saw Sam's wrist. It was deep purple.

He wondered if he had done that accidentally, but decided that it was best if he just concentrated on not letting her kill Paulina in front of the whole school. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder, persuading her to step away.

"I swear, that girl infuriates me!" Sam said, entering in the classroom with Danny on her heels.

"There you are!" Tucker said when he saw his two best friends arriving.

"Good morning Tucker." Danny smiled.

"I can't take Dash anymore." Tucker said, gritting his teeth. "He can't keep his mouth shut!"

Sam blinked twice. She was suspicious Tucker knew about what she was Danny had been doing and she noticed that he knew also that Dash found out somehow and now he was pestering the three of them.

"Have you told Tucker about our… practicing?" Sam asked Danny. The poor ghost boy gulped nervously. She didn't seem mad at him, but somehow he knew he should have kept it a secret.

"Yes… once." Danny answered, nervously.

"Where?" She insisted.

"I don't know… in the locker room?" He looked to Tucker for backup.

"Yes, yesterday after Gym class. Why?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, please!" Sam smacked her forehead with her hand. "Boys are so stupid!" She sat down on her chair. "Dash was probably still there when you two talked about it." She explained. "He heard it!"

"You know…" Tucker started. "Now that you mentioned it, there's no other way that he could have found out."

"Great." Danny rolled his eyes. "Now we'll have to deal with the rumors."

"And my 'slut' reputation." Sam said, not really blaming them. "Let's just hope they will forget about it."

Danny spotted her wrist again. He didn't want to ask in front of Tucker, but…

"Sam, what happened to your wrist?" Tucker asked first.

"Dash…" She complained. "It's not that badly twisted I think."

"I'm going to kill him." Danny said, standing up ready to go ghost, but Sam shot him a warning glance that made him change his mind. "And I think you should get it checked. Let's go to the nurse."

"Actually I already made an appointment with my doctor for this afternoon." Sam said, "I'll deal with it, don't worry."

Danny didn't know what to say. He was almost sure she was talking about something else than her wrist. He didn't insist on the matter, instead he engaged himself in a conversation about the third version of the Doomed videogame with Tucker and they said they would spend the rest of the day playing it online.

A whole week passed, they had tests every single day which kept Danny's mind busy. He spent the day with Sam and Tucker like he always had. He glanced Sam all the time to see if she gave him any sign that she wanted to be with him again, but she never did anything other than smile.

The rumors seemed to be worse than ever. They always were together, because they found out that if they walked alone they could end up in a fight or humiliated in front of the whole school. Even Tucker got caught up in the rumors, being called the 'third wheel' and being constantly shoved inside a locker.

Sam had the worst times inside the girl's bathroom where Paulina and Star seemed to follow her every time and she always walked out without actually fighting them. The only problem of 'no fighting' was that Sam was getting really frustrated.

Danny didn't mind being shoved into a locker, what was eating him alive was the fact that it seemed to be over between him and Sam, just when he thought it was just starting.

Friday night he was laying on his bed, thinking of his best friend in a way he now knew it was permitted. He had to get out of his house and ask her if it was really over, he had to see if she wanted it to be over.

He tiptoed out of his room to make sure everybody in the house was asleep before going ghost and flying three blocks down in the mansion of the powerful Manson family. He didn't know if her parents were back already so he flew directly into her room.

Sam was lying down on her stomach, reading a book, while holding her pillow. Danny had to smile at the girlie sight in front of him. She was tough, but she was still a very charming girl. He held back a laugh and turned himself visible.

Sam immediately looked at him, surprised. She sat up, holding a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart.

"You scared me!" She said in a loud voice, confirming Danny's suspicious that her parents were not home, yet.

"Sorry." Danny grinned. "I was just passing by and couldn't help but notice how cute you looked hugging you pillow. "

"If you mention it to Tucker, you go FULL ghost, get it?" She said, angrily. He knew he had to be careful when he threatened her reputation.

"I won't say anything, I swear!" He answered, laughing and sitting down by her side. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Ulysses." She said, smiling at him, returning to her good mood.

Danny widened his eyes, surprised. He had heard of that book before, but he knew it was very hard to read and understand it and by the number of pages, he knew HE wouldn't read it in a million years.

"Isn't it a book that only college students can understand?" He asked.

"It's not that difficult." Sam laughed. "The first pages are confusing, but once you get the pace it becomes addicting. I just finished it, by the way."

"Really? Read your favorite lines to me, then." Danny was trying to buy some time. He wanted to test the atmosphere first. It was obvious that Sam was in a good mood, but until now she gave him no indication she was acting in a more than friend way.

Sam blushed. She opened the book on the last page, once again lying on her stomach, letting her feet on Danny's lap, who didn't complain a bit. He hadn't realized how cute her toes were. He immediately grabbed her foot and started playing with her toes. Sam gave no sign that she didn't like it, instead she just started reading.

"He kissed me under the Moorish wall and I thought well as well him as another and then I asked him with my eyes to ask again yes and then he asked me would I yes to say yes my mountain flower and first I put my arms around him yes and drew him down to me so he could feel my breasts all perfume yes and his heart was going like mad and yes I said yes I will Yes." She finished, turning around to look at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Like it?"

"It is confusing…" Danny complained. "It sounds like…"

"Thoughts, I know…" She smiled, turning around to watch him play with her toes. "Do you like my toes?"

"They're fascinating!" He laughed, making her heart swell with anticipation. Danny looked at her and saw that she looked sad when her laugher subsided. She looked at his hands on her foot, smiling a very small smile.

Danny realized their mistake at that moment. That was no way they would be comfortable around each other after what happened. He didn't want it to end like that. The last few weeks they were practicing showed him a whole new light, a whole new reason to have Sam by his side for a stronger need than just friendship.

He didn't want to lose her like that.

But at the same time, he felt really bad for crossing the friendship line. She looked sad! She wasn't smiling like she used to, she was uncomfortable next to him! Maybe it was better not to go closer to her with other intentions anymore. As much as he wanted to keep kissing her, he didn't want to risk the consequences it could bring to their friendship.

He stood up, quietly and pretended to yawn. "Well, I better just go home."

Sam looked ready to say something, but she just shut up and smiled at him, muttering a gentle goodnight. He turned around and went ghost, he was ready to fly away when she held his hand.

Danny turned around and saw Sam struggling to keep her tears from falling. It broke his heart.

"Danny I just wanted to say that I had a great time." She smiled, letting the tears fall, looking away ashamed. "I heard Valerie talking with Star on the bathroom, yesterday. She's really falling for you. It's your chance." She brushed her tears away angrily. "If you want I can arrange a date."

"That won't be necessary." Danny said in a low voice, staring at her back. "I'm not interested in her anymore." And after saying that he flew out of the window, returning home sadder than he was when he left.

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I'm finally working on my final project to graduate and never return to college again (ok, I might… so I can get a PhD, lol). I'm so clumsy in that university and I have to tell you what happened to me last week. In the campus there are five huge buildings, two of them which Film students (me!) have classes in. I had a project to show my teacher on building #5 with a friend (who was having class on building #1, which is also a museum) and the teacher gave me 5 minutes to find her and bring her to the classroom or he would fail us both! I ran through the buildings like crazy and climbed about 5 thousand steps (I'm not kidding!) to find her and when I was already on building #1 I decided to take a shortcut through the museum (which was closed because it was about 7am)… it was completely dark and I almost decided against going in there, but I had only 2 min left! I saw a light in the end of the museum (which is where the classrooms are) and ran for it, I ran and ran and bang! I hit my head straight in the wall! I fell backwards with a huge bruise on my forehead! Instead of thinking I might have a concussion (or that I might have ruined an artwork), I thought 'OMG! I need to find my friend!' and ran again. I found her and brought her to the classroom… while I was talking about my project in the front of the whole class everything started to spin and when I looked up I saw how swollen my forehead was… I understood at that moment why everybody was looking at me worriedly. As soon as I finished speaking my teacher said 'ok, now please someone take her to the nursery.' I spent the rest of my day there… and ouch, it still hurts. **

(I'm going to post it in my other fic 'Torn', too, it was too funny to waste…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tucker waited for Danny and Sam in front of the school Monday morning like he always did since they were eight. He spotted Danny walking alone towards him.

"Hey Tuck."

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker replied, cheerfully. When Tucker looked carefully to Danny he realized the boy wasn't in his best shape. He had dark circles around his eyes and he looked slightly paler than normal. "Are you okay, man?"

"I don't know." Danny sighed.

"Where's Sam?" Tucker asked.

"She wasn't home when I stopped by. Her parents said she had left early." Danny replied quietly, sitting down by Tucker's side.

"What happened? I thought you'd be in a good mood today." Tucker said.

"Maybe I should tell you something that happened…" Danny started, feeling nervous and depressed at the same time.

"What is it?" Tucker asked, worriedly.

"Let's go somewhere anyone can hear us." Danny said picking up his school bag and walking away from school, not minding if he was going to skip classes, he wasn't in the mood anyway.

Tucker followed him, not knowing what to expect. Danny finally stopped when they reached the park; they sat down underneath a tree very distant of other people.

"Did the practicing turned out to be a bad idea?" Tucker asked. It had to be about the practicing, there was nothing else that could have brought Danny down, was there?

"It stopped being just 'practice' a long time ago." Danny sighed. Tucker cheered silently, but didn't interrupt his friend. "It's serious Tuck." Tucker didn't say anything. "Sam and I… we… crossed the decency line."

"Whoa! Wait!" Tucker was alarmed now. "I remember you telling me several weeks ago that you were making out quite heavily, but that is just it, right?"

"No Tuck we… gosh, we had sex, okay?" Danny blushed, frustrated. Why was he telling this to Tucker anyway? "It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. She looked beautiful…"

"Okay… I agree being a good friend and listen to you as long as you don't give me ANY details, okay?" Tucker warned. "That's just disgusting. My two best friends. Ewww."

"Fine. It happened! That's it!" Danny cried out, frustrated.

"You two made it clear it wasn't practicing anymore, right?" Tucker asked.

"Well, we didn't talk about it… it's more like a silent agreement." Danny answered. "I think she knew it wasn't practicing by the time we kissed in the school closet."

"Well, yeah, she noticed and she walked away!" Tucker remembered. "You went after her, obviously." Tucker sighed. "Man, you have it bad. You should tell her how you feel before you end hurting each other."

"I was going to, but things got messed up before I had a chance." Danny leaned his forehead on his knees.

"I don't understand."

"It shouldn't have happened, but..." Danny sighed "When I saw her laying there, messy hair, without makeup, with her eyes closed… I realized it wasn't just about having fun… somewhere along the road I fell for her." He sighed, trying to describe exactly what he saw in her eyes that night. "Next morning she greeted me like everyday, like nothing had changed."

"Danny, listen to me." Tucker said, sitting up straight. "She likes you a lot. I know she does, everyone can see that, maybe she's just confused. She wouldn't have agreed in helping you practice if he didn't like you in the first place."

"Girls are so complicated…" Danny sighed. "I just wish I wasn't thinking of her all the time; I'm tired, I really need some sleep."

"You better eat, too, you look thinner."

"Yea… I don't remember last time I ate."

In fact, Danny had realized that it wasn't all about physical contact that made him want Sam over and over again. Just being by her side brought enough enjoyment, he knew now that he had felt that for years, the way he was feeling right now. He understood why he called her late at night just to hear her voice; he understood why he couldn't bear a day without talking to her. With her he was _happy_.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When you're sad, you work on a smile and go out, pretending everything is great. On the first day it actually feels good, almost refreshing. On the second day you wish you don't have to work so hard to smile. On the third day you don't bother smiling anymore.

Sam didn't want to avoid Danny so they hang out together with Tucker like they always did. Every time Tucker tried to leave them alone, she made an excuse to go away before they had the change to discuss anything. She was scared to talk to him and if he was hurt, it was her fault in the first place.

One month passed… he turned seventeen. The second month passed… she turned seventeen. They were okay again. Danny didn't look hurt anymore and when Tucker excused himself Sam and Danny would just hang out like nothing had ever happened.

That night Sam was asleep on her bed, cuddled with her cat when a storm started, waking her up. She stretched out and when she rubbed her eyes she realized she had been crying. She had never cried in her sleep, she had never felt lonely and she had never being that girlie to care about feelings and all those mushy stuff.

She stood up by her window to close it, but the hold wind that blew inside her room reminded her of her halfa. She had lost those warm arms because she didn't want to be on his way, but she was really hurt and it was almost unbearable. She finally realized that it was time to go talk to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny saw his clock pointing out that it was midnight and that he should go to sleep. But it had been long since he could sleep, he had been through months sleeping like four or five hours at night. He couldn't get Sam out of his head.

He sat up on his bed when he heard a soft tapping sound on his window. It was raining heavily outside and nobody would visit him so late at night. He stood up and was ready to fight any ghost that dared to disturb his peaceful night when he saw that it was Sam who standing there.

He quickly opened the window and she stepped inside. She was breathing heavily; like she had been running for hours and her clothes and hair were dripping on the floor, forming a small puddle where she was standing.

"I'm going to get you a towel." He said quickly, before she had a change to do anything. Suddenly he felt his room warming up, it was cozy again. He didn't mind having to stand up all night because Sam was there and she gave him a look that made everything be better again.

He returned to the room and locked the door behind him. Sam didn't move, she looked ready to fall in pieces right before his eyes. He watched her gently, giving her a welcoming smile and placed a tower over her head, drying her hair while she stared at him in confusion.

"It's warm in here." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"It is because you've been standing in the rain. Really Sam it's cold outside to do that, you're going to get yourself sick." He whispered back. The last thing he wanted was to wake his parents. He stood up and opened his wardrobe, picking out a shirt and one of his shorts. He blushed when she saw it "Do you mind?"

She didn't say anything; just picked the clothes he offered and stood there, waiting for him to leave her to her privacy.

"I'm going to make some tea." He said. "You get under the blankets when you're done." He didn't know if he was comfortable in the same room her best friend was changing. He wasn't allowed to see her so in little or touch her again. His heart gave a small pang.

He made her favorite tea with two spoons of sugar, just the way she liked it and walked up to his room again, silently, making sure nobody was awake. He locked the door again. He saw Sam standing over the window, looking at the rain.

"You should warm up." Danny said, making her jump in surprise. He handed her the tea and made her sit down on his bed, covering her with the blankets. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

Sam was looking down at the cup of tea on her lap. She refused to meet his eyes, her breathing wasn't normal; it was like she was measuring it. She was working up the courage to talk to him. It was like she hadn't known him her whole life. It wasn't supposed to be that hard to talk to your best friend.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, cupping her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I have been thinking," She dropped her gaze and took a small sip of her tea. "I wanted to see you." She said, keeping her voice in a whisper.

"We see each other at school everyday." He grinned, trying to make it easier for her to talk. He knew what she was trying to talk about and he really wanted to hear what she had to say.

"You know what I mean…" She kept her eyes on her tea. Her lack of words was making him worried, but he kept patient. It there was only one thing he was sure at the moment was that she wasn't acting like herself. She wasn't as confident as she had always been.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked.

"I…" She closed her eyes, turning her head in his direction; he could see the tension growing on her features like she was struggling to keep something to herself. "I miss you... you know... the way we were before..." She opened her eyes and Danny saw that they were shining with tears.

"I miss you too." He said, smiling and tucking her hair back. Finally, he knew he was allowed to touch her again and leaned towards her lips.

"And I'm scared." She said quickly before he kissed her and she forgot why she was there in the first place. She could see the confusion in his eyes and decided to continue. "I'm scared because… I was happy with you as friends, but things changed and no matter how much I struggle I can't get satisfied with just friendship." The tears she had been holding finally ran down her cheeks. "There is something inside me that only you can reach." She sobbed, "I don't want to lose you if this relationship doesn't work out."

"You won't lose me." Danny said, gently. He picked her cold teacup and put it on the table beside his bed, freeing his way to hold her. He held her tightly letting her cry her fears until she got tired. She was stressed, drained emotionally and anxious. Danny decided he wouldn't say anything, he just held her until she fell asleep.

**My head is great now! Well, it's still has a bruise, but it doesn't hurt that bad anymore. And my short animated movie project was approved, which means I'm going to finally be a Director! I have one year of hard work ahead of me, but it will be worth it! I'm in that time of life when you say 'I'm finally becoming what I've always dreamed of…' Thank you so much for the reviews and I promise you I'll keep posting as long as you keep reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Danny and Sam were okay again. They had been making jokes, being comfortable with each other. Danny held her hand, he held her by the waist in public, and he even played with her hair when he got the chance. It was clear that they cared deeply for each other and even Tucker commented on the blushing moments, saying that they were becoming too often and boring.

The rumors about their relationship seemed to completely end the first time they held hands in public. Valerie looked really satisfied and Dash stared at them with his mouth hanging open. Somehow, the rumors wouldn't affect them anymore.

There was only one thing that was bothering Danny, still. He hadn't gathered his courage to kiss Sam again. It was easier when Sam invited him into the kiss.

As absurd as it sounds, it was Tucker who solved the problem for him in one afternoon when they were playing videogames and Sam was busy home.

"I think she's waiting for you to kiss her." He had said while he smashed the villain with a hammer.

"How can I? She said she's scared she might lose me if we continue with this thing." Danny said, waiting for his turn to attack.

"She's still scared and that's why you should show her that there is nothing to be scared about." Tucker suggested. "Like seducing her all over again. Take her to see a movie or ask her out for dinner and wait for the right opportunity to kiss her."

It was when Danny realized that there was one lesson missing in the whole practice he had with Sam months ago.

"She never taught me how to initiate it!" Danny said out loud.

"Initiate what?" Tucker looked at him, confused.

"Making out!" Danny said, blushing. "We'd just sit together, she'd explain one thing or other and then I'd kiss her, but I don't know how to initiate a make out without a lesson."

Tucker couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you sure you two slept together? Because I sounds like you were sitting there all the time while she did the work." Tucker studied Danny's face while he tried to remember if he ever started it. "Maybe you should show her what you learned."

Danny remembered when he saw her coming out of the shower in the night they had their first time. He had been the one to start it, he was pretty sure. 'Okay,' he took a deep breathe. 'I'm going to seduce Sam all over again.'

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was sitting on her living room, on the couch, watching some useless girl movie while she absently played with her cat. She felt a familiar shiver before hearing the voice of Danny right by her side.

"Hey, Sam, I got you some ice cream." He sat cheerfully by her side, holding open a bottle of vanilla ice cream, her favorite.

"Hey," She grinned. "Did you come here to deliver me ice cream?" She accepted the spoon he was offering her anyway.

"No, actually Jazz has a new boyfriend and I grew tired of seeing them all over each other so I grabbed the ice cream and decided to pay a visit." He grinned, digging his spoon into the bottle. "And since when you watch girl movies?"

"There's nothing else on the TV. And I'm not paying attention to it at all." She said, eating ice cream too.

"Well, there must be something!" He tried to reach the remote, but Sam slapped his hand away, playfully. "Aha! So you're watching that!"

"What if I am?" She dared, licking the spoon and holding the remote out of his reach.

"Nothing really." He grinned, "Let's watch it together."

Sam eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything; she just turned back to the TV pretending to watch the movie. Danny got closer and put his hand on hers, intertwining their fingers. She looked down at their joined hands and bit her lip nervously.

Danny watched her with the corner of his eyes. He got very distracted when he spotted the soft skin of her neck that was left bare between her hair and the collar of her shirt. He moved her hair away and kissed her right there, smiling when he felt her shivering.

He moved a little, now sitting down behind her, while she pretended to be concentrated on the movie. He grinned as he occupied himself of all sensitive spots he could reach with his mouth. His right arm sneaked sensually around her waist, embracing her around her stomach as he kissed her in random places.

He heard her gasp and he knew he had won. Today he was going to make her feel beautiful, he was the tutor. She gave a little moan when he tightened the embrace. She tried to move around to take the lead, but he held her in place, saying without words what he meant to do with her.

"You might go up to my bedroom." She managed to say and Danny had to agree that it was a good idea, he didn't want to mess the living room.

He released her so she stood up; he stood up as well, facing her with fire in his eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips before picking her up and carrying her to her room, like a bride.

He sat her on her bed and locked the door. He returned to her to find her looking at him nervously, as if it was her first time all over again. He kneeled in front of her, kissing her gently while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. His eyes opened to see her reaction. He almost pulled away when he saw tears pooling out of her eyes. "Don't be scared." He said, finally breaking the kiss and holding her cheeks on his hands. She opened her eyes, showing that she wasn't scared anymore. "You're the love of my life, Sam."

"We're too young to talk about that." She smiled shyly.

"Well… believe it or not, you are and you will always be my only one." He said seriously, making her believe him completely.

She felt her body turning jelly in his hands. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and she completely lost control of herself, only to surrender to him completely. He gently laid her down, kissing her carefully.

"You're sweet." He said. "You taste like honey."

She couldn't find words to reply. Usually some lame statement like that would bring an instant sarcastic reaction, but at that moment she believed and loved every word he said.

He slowly worked down on the buttons of her shirt, kissing the skin each opened button revealed. She was moaning softly when he kissed her cleavage and her fingers got lost in his hair. He opened two more buttons and she was finally shirtless. He slipped the fabric out of her arms and stared at the woman before him.

It was hard to maintain control when he saw her wearing a black lacy bra. It contrast of the fabric on her body looked like a work of art. He kissed her burning skin as she remained there, under him, with her eyes closed, trusting him completely.

"You're so warm." He said between kisses. It was intoxicating, her lips, her skin, their contact. It was like he could barely breathe enough of her.

"I'm on fire." She replied breathily.

"If you want me to stop you just tell me." He replied, hotly on her ear.

"No, don't stop."

Whatever happened after she said that, she wasn't aware of nothing else than pleasure, it overwhelmed everything else that didn't concern them. She didn't know where her body started and his finished, it was like they were just one. She wasn't sure, but she imagined that it was how poetry was born, how music was born and how a piece of rock became art. She could see the essence of life behind the fireworks that exploded around her head.

She wrapped her arms around his back lovingly when he collapsed on top of her, resting his cheek on her bare chest. When she returned from the high skies of love she found herself kissing Danny wherever she could reach, treating him equally as precious.

He was smiling contently, even though he was tired. He stirred and raised himself on his elbows, smiling radiantly at her. She felt her eyes filling with happy tears once again. Her present happiness washed away all the fears of the future. He smiled at her the sweetest smile; the one smile that made her insides melt.

"Your parents are going to freak out," Danny smirked. "I'm telling them we're a couple."

"A couple?" She repeated, letting the word sink in. "Are you sure we're not just friends practicing?"

"It wouldn't be half as passionate if it was." He grinned. "I mean it, Sam. You're the only one. I want to tell that to the world." He bent down and kissed her lips softly. "I can't-kiss-believe-kiss-I can do that- kiss–whenever I want."

"So our practicing days are over?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah… now we're experts." He grinned.

**The End**

Yep, the end. Don't be sad, there are new stories coming out. By the end of next week I'll post a fic about Danny having to pretend to be Sam's boyfriend for a month. I may write an epilogue if there's anything I left unfinished, you please let me know (and you can suggest anything you want, as well).

It was wonderful writing this fic, thank you everyone!


End file.
